


Fleeting Wishes

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Episode 15 divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Tanabata Festival, canon character death, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: He wasn't so stupid as to believe in things like wishes. No amount of wishes would bring Shido to justice, no amount of hopeful thinking would bring his mother back, or correct the mistakes he made in his life. Even if he did believe in such asinine things as wishes, he had no friends to speak of around him to spend this day with. After this, he would just retire to his apartment and try to catch up on paperwork or assignments.At least that was until Akechi Goro received an invitation out.





	Fleeting Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wife).



> Hello! Thanks to my wife's thirsting for Goro in a yukata and us not getting that particular thing, we came up with a fic and here is the result!
> 
> For more information on Tanabata, you can find some[here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanabata). I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all do too! Thank you to [Reiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvanic) for betaing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The roaring chatter of the crowds around him drowned out the context of the individual conversations that rode into his earshot on the gentle gusts of the blistering summer day. However, the air of excitement was not lost in the tones of the useless babble of the same clusters of people ready to celebrate the day. Before him, the television crew was running around, making sure everything was correct for the special he was participating in. A makeup artist rushed by the four of them gathered at the entrance of the temple, making sure the heat hadn't melted off any of the work they had administered to their faces and checked their hair.

"We're good!" The artist said and backed away quickly. The host, a young woman who couldn't be more than twenty bounded up to them and nodded to the camera crew.

"I'm ready too!" She squeaked, her voice almost cracking from what he could only assume was nerves. He understood all too well, she must be new to this kind of thing.

"Everyone, get ready, we are about to start this and we will be live! Countdown in 5, 4, 3—"

He watched as the director waved two fingers in the air then one and pointed at the woman in front of their small group.

"Hello everyone! It's that time of year again! Summer is scorching the area but that isn't going to stop us from celebrating this special day—"

Hot was right. He was fortunate to have his hair mostly pulled back in this TV special; otherwise, he would have already been sweating. The make-up crew that worked on him was insistent on braiding his hair, decorating the braids with dangling star pins and small bursts of white buds that he knew were reserved for women. They made idle chatter about how to style him as they curled the underside of his hair that rested against the nape of his neck and asked him for opinions on what he would want to wear. He didn't mind the fuss so much though; usually, he trusted the crews to edit him how they wanted and now was no exception. It was at least keeping a majority of his hair off of his neck in the heat. It still did nothing for the rest of him, covered in a purposefully faded black yukata with small clusters of gold and red stars running the length of the garment. The obi situated over his torso was the same red of the stars and matched the contrasting collar of his yukata. It was a polished and put together look without being too outstanding. Understated... perhaps that was the word. Muted tones of an otherwise bold color scheme. The clusters of stars scattered across the cloth stood boldly against the grain, like a dusty night sky.

That was the theme of this, after all: a TV special sponsored by a modern kimono shop that had opened in Shibuya some time ago launched a new line of yukata for the summertime festivals.

In fact, their whole group was in star-themed yukata.

He tucked a small piece of stray hair behind his ear as he listened to the host talking about Tanabata.

"Tanabata is my favorite festival of the year!" The woman explained to the camera. "The star festival where we make wishes and celebrate Orihime and Hikoboshi meeting on this fateful day. We honor their love on the one day that they can cross the milky way to join together in their star-crossed union. Today we are joined by local celebrities in the Shibuya area!!" The camera panned towards him and the three other people on his side. They all took turns introducing themselves, the two to his far right were models and the tall blonde man beside him was on up-and-coming psychic with a book deal... or at least that’s what he kept talking about during the prep for this live event. Soon the microphone was in front of him, and he offered a sweet smile to the camera.

"Akechi Goro, I'm a high school student during the day and moonlight as an amateur detective. Thank you for having me."

"Don't be so modest Akechi-kun! You've been called the second-coming of the detective prince! That's a rather lofty title and you've earned it. You also run a very successful blog, yes?"

Goro forced a well-timed chuckle and nodded. "Success is dependant on the definition of the individual, but I'd say it's at least observable. However, it's quite an honor to be thought of in such high regards." He chimed back pleasantly, even and practiced.

"Thank you for joining us on this special day."

He merely nodded, maintaining that award-winning smile for as long as the corners of his mouth would allow.

The moderately sized crowds around the camera crew were giggling and cooing at them as they spoke in turns. He hoped they would be able to slip away easily without the use of much security. It seemed that the station didn't think the special would draw as much attention as it did. Luckily, it was only a 20-minute spotlight.

He fanned himself with an elegant paper fan that matched his outfit, complete with dangling stars. The company had really thought their entire ensemble through. Even his shoes had that material from the yukata as straps. As the host made her rounds, asking about their yukata, they were aided by the information in the form of giant cue cards behind the camera crew. He read the cards with relative ease, making his words sound natural with a bit of improv. The producer gave him an approving thumbs up and his smile cracked through in the most genuine way.

It didn't ache when he didn't fake it.

"Well, let's get going to make some wishes!" The host motioned for the group to follow. While they were walking, he was finally able to look around the actual celebration preparations. Surrounding them were groups working on lanterns of all shapes and colors. Streamers where flung over the shoulders of children helping their families with their decorations. It was quite a sight to behold, seeing people working so diligently for nothing more than to add a certain touch of charm to an event. There was no real reason for all the hard work except vapid celebration.

All this hard work that would be forgotten about in a day or two, living only in pictures and memories.

How pointless.

As they walked along the pathway to the bamboo plants that were maintained for Tanabata, he realized just how lost he was in his own thoughts. The trees were already filled with flurries of vividly colored strips of paper that hung from their wry branches. He could barely make out wishes for good grades and a better love life that drifted gently in the summer breeze. He was more surprised to see how it was only the early afternoon and yet the trees were already completely covered with the traditional paper. He had never participated in such a festival before. His time in the institution did not allow for many celebratory festivities, and he had been so busy trying to keep afloat in this world that the idea of sacrificing time to something as frivolous as this was never a thought that entered his head. However, when this particular station approached him a month ago for this position and offered the amount of pay that it did for as little prep time as it took, he found no reason to refuse.

"What is everyone going to wish for?" The host asked, peeking over one of the girl's shoulders at what she was writing.

He watched as the girl scribbling down her wish and tying it to the tree in front of her. "I just want to spend the day with my friends." A typical approach for someone her age.

All of his wishes were... not as appropriate as all of that. He couldn't just blurt out his desire for revenge or hopes of catching the Phantom Thieves. This show was aimed more towards domestic lives of new talent; thus, saying anything about his work was quietly unacceptable. It was a chance to really 'get to know' local celebrities. In all the intimacy that could be achieved in a half an hour segment. It made him want to roll his eyes, but these were the social obligations he was tethered to.

So, when the next girl also said her wish was to spend time with her friends, he began to second guess what he should do. Maybe just write that down as well. When the mic fell to him he chuckled softly.

"I think I'll wish for the same, it seems like the most festive thing to do, don't you agree?" He finished the strokes of his kanji on the bright red paper and tied it around the limb outstretched in front of him.

_Yeah right._

He wasn't so stupid as to believe in things like wishes. No amount of wishes would bring Shido to justice, no amount of hopeful thinking would bring his mother back, or correct the mistakes he made in his life. Even if he did believe in such asinine things as wishes, he had no friends to speak of around him to spend this day with. After this, he would just retire to his apartment and try to catch up on paperwork or assignments.

However, it made good television, he supposed.

He hardly heard the man claiming to be a psychic over his own thoughts, but he was willing to bet just about anything it was something related to his book or student that he seemed to dote on so much in the pre-interviews. Though the rules stated not to talk too much about the profession each person hailed from, he could see this blubbering idiot breaking all of them to promote himself.

They cut to a commercial break and Goro looked around to take in the scenery. He hadn't been to this temple before but it seemed rather lively and otherworldly in the way the red arches of the entrance could be seen from even the heart of the grounds where they stood. The smell of smoke and incense was neither too intense nor too light  for such a breezy day so it amplified the ancient aura of the carved caricature features of the temple itself. It was relaxing and calming, mixing with the chaotic energy of the Tanabata festival preparations.

It was definitely something to enjoy with another person. His thoughts traveled to Sae and immediately he dismissed the thought. He could never see her partaking in an event like this, citing her time being too valuable to squander it away on something as pointless as a festival. He knew that probably wasn't her entire reason; anytime he suggested doing things together, her eyes always softened in a way he felt unbecoming of her. Some sort of sadness that lurked in her downturned lips told him to stop prying, though it was against his nature not to. However, because she was a co-worker, he didn't feel it appropriate to cross that threshold with her obvious discomfort on the subject of doing fun things outside of work-related dinners and discussions.

Then there was Amamiya—

Could Amamiya even be considered a friend? He seemed to avoid that question last time they were together. Would Amamiya even like things like this? Amamiya whose interests seemed to be trying to irritate Goro with his provocative understanding of the Phantom Thieves being resigned to justice. Amamiya, who succeeded in both irritating him and intriguing him further. He had to admit, even begrudgingly, that his time with the other teenager was... refreshing to say the least. He hardly felt challenged in his normal day to day routine. No one seemed to have the gall to tell him things he didn't want to hear—

So, anytime he opened his dastardly mouth... it was like a song meeting his ears rather than some pitiable cry for appeasement. It made him both uneasy and riled up. They hadn't spoken since their last chess game in Leblanc some days ago, but Goro was doing his best to avoid him for now. Not because he lost in chess, no; because Amamiya did so much to distract him that he _did_ lose in chess. It unnerved him far more than he would ever care to admit. He went back home that night, fumbling over his memory of the game, but was only able to recall Amamiya's words to him and that smirk of victory that overrode his entire thought process for a solid few moments. Enough for Amamiya to secure the win. Enough for Goro to want to keep his distance for a few days at least. But he was most annoyed with the enjoyment he found from Amamiya's company. Working with him on that case, though beneficial to his goal, in the long run, made him feel... good. Better than good—

It made him feel worthwhile. So maybe... Ren was his friend. One that he often found his mind stuck on as of late. One that distracted him from his work more than once. One he found himself incredibly fond of.

One that made his heart hammer loudly in his chest—

"Hey, rookie," The older blonde man tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to his thoughts. "We're going to start again. You better pay attention."

Indeed the director was waving his fingers again counting them down.

The rest of the special was them trying festival foods from local shops. The dango stuck to his teeth and was a bit difficult to swallow, but it was the only food he had gotten all day and it was already past noon.

"Which was your favorite, Akechi-kun?"

He tapped his chin in fake ponderance. Easily the skewers were the best but he knew better than to speak his mind. This was not the place or time to do so. No one was interested in that sort of thing. They were just after the most amiable answer.

"I couldn't honestly choose! They were all delicious and had their own charm and characteristics to them, it'd be impossible to rank them." He plastered a smile on his lips as he fanned some of the heat away from his face.

"Oh, what a great answer! They all were delicious weren't they?"

"I'd love to take some pictures and put them on my blog if you don't mind!" He placed a well-timed laugh after his request and the producer gave him another approving thumbs up.

After that, it was a wrap. Everyone exchanged business cards and a photo was taken of the group together in their yukata. Goro snatched a few sticks of yakitori to hold him over until dinner and snapped a few pictures of the temple and the food just outside it on the way back to the yukata shop.

He wondered how his not-quite-friend, not-quite-rival would look in a yukata. The one Goro was wearing seemed more Amamiya's style than Goro's. Maybe because of the colors, they were reminiscent of the Shujin uniform he always saw Amamiya in. Maybe because it reminded him of the man in the black and grey outfit fighting against that disgusting parasite Kaneshiro in his distorted heart.

Because he knew deep down that Amamiya Ren was the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Another reason why he was keeping his distance now was that sinking suspicion. It would make sense why Amamiya was so adamant about the Phantom Thieves being just, despite Goro's understanding of how they operate. Especially considering that continuing to pursue some sort of arrangement between the two of them would likely end in a mental shutdown or... worse.

He tried not to dwell on it, letting the thoughts of getting back home to catch up on homework lead his mind unsuccessfully off of Amamiya and the warmth of the atmosphere of Leblanc.

He hated just how drawn he was to Amamiya, hated how the conjured image in his head of that quiet boy behind the counter of Leblanc could zap his attention so very easily. But he also welcomed the distraction. It made coping just a bit easier as he juggled school, work, and Shido. Going to Leblanc was a reprieve in the temperate chaos of Goro's mind. He blamed it on the old-school vibe the cafe emanated, but he knew it was that plus Amamiya providing a lot of his ease. He felt it every time he was there, some tug on his heart that made his chest clam up and his palms warm.

The bells of the yukata shop greeted him, and he realized just how lucky he was not to have a crowd of girls following after him during his trek. Security must have done their job well, and he was just too captivated by the thoughts of a mediocre boy in a yukata to have noticed.

Swell. It was annoying how much of a spell Amamiya cast on him.

He was greeted, to which he thanked the shop staff, and began motioning to his ensemble to the salesclerk that helped him get dressed a few hours ago. "Where do you want me to put all this?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh, did they not tell you? For doing this for us we are giving you the outfit as a gift." He stared at her, trying to keep the surprise off of his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that information before." That's why they were so insistent that he picked something he liked. It wasn't his normal style, but now he realized—

Now he realized the reason he liked it was because it reminded him of... someone. He cursed himself in his head.

He didn't see any point in keeping it.

It's not like he'd ever attend another festival again.

And yet still, he didn't find himself fighting the offer very much. He merely thanked her for her generosity.

"Here are your clothes," She gave him a shop bag with his garments folded neatly inside. "Could we take a picture together? I'm actually a big fan of yours!"

No matter how many times he heard that he never got used to it, but he took the picture regardless and decided to post this shop on his blog. As he was flicking through filters a notification vibrated through his hand.

**_Amamiya Ren_ **

His name flickered across his screen and that warm, restricted sensation grabbed at his heart. Speak of the devil and he appears.

[Are you busy today?]

The two of them had texted several times throughout the art foundation fraud case they worked on. Worked on was a bit of an overstatement. More like, Goro sat back and watched how Ren worked, but they still kept in contact to talk about the case. However, they rarely strayed from the subject at hand. Well, until now.

The message made him grip his phone tightly.

[I'm free, actually,]  Did that sound too eager? His heart was racing briskly, his fingers shaking like the murmur of colorful parchment in the summer breeze.

He erased it.

[I believe I am busy today, I will have to check my schedule. May I ask why you are asking me?]

Was that too formal? That probably made him sound like he was 70, not 17. He erased the message again.

[I'm unsure. Why?]

He hit enter.

Goro caught his train headed back to his apartment, trying not to draw attention to himself as he checked his schedule to see if he was missing any last minute meetings.

It didn't take Amamiya long to respond.

[We are going to see the fireworks tonight to celebrate exams being over. Do you want to come?]

He stared at the invitation and bit his lip as he pondered the request. It... could happen. He confirmed that he didn't have anything else to do in the day and his school load wasn't as horrible as he imagined it to be.

But he held back from answering right away. As enjoyable as he imagined it being, he still couldn't justify going with the possible, most likely, leader of the Phantom Thieves and the rest of his ragtag crew to go enjoy fireworks, no matter how attracted he was to him.

Amamiya in a yukata though...

Even the possibility was making his mind wander yet again. He could feel the interest oozing off of the other boy. The way he stared at him when he thought Goro didn't notice, their intense conversations—

Amamiya's every challenge to him was enough to spike his blood pressure and make him want to choke on his words. He could tell by the way those piercing grey eyes held his gaze that he was unabashedly attracted to him too. The mood was there, the chemistry between them was evident. He was never forced to make small talk and never made to feel unwelcome when he was with Amamiya. He never felt like a bother and, honestly, Amamiya never truly bothered him, either.

At least not in a way that would make him question the entirety of his time at Leblanc talking for hours on end about an array of subjects.

Amamiya was more... provoking than anything else. Precisely what he was looking for in someone he could consider a close companion. The label of a friend was a bit of a stretch but...

The invitation stared at him the entire way back to his apartment.

He slipped off the shoes he was gifted when he opened the door and immediately turned on his struggling air conditioner. It was far too hot not to try to run it, even if it sputtered in protest.

Another notification distracted him from hitting the unit over his futon in his attempts to 'fix' it.

Another message from Amamiya with a time and place.

[If you decide to come, let me know. We will be meeting there.]

He gnawed on the inside of his lip in thought before plugging in the small room fan he bought some weeks ago. He figured it'd be best just to ignore the message for now and cite that he got caught up in something else. It was easier that way.

Even though he was already dressed and ready.

He sat down in front of his fan, loosening his yukata to let some of the circulating air hit his skin as he mulled over the invitation. He wasn't as convinced as he thought he was.

Maybe... it would be nice to try this thing just once. It's not like the opportunity would ever arise again.

This was stupid.

Why was he even considering it?

Amamiya was probably just being polite... though—

He didn't seem like the type to make pleasantries just to uphold his image.

Was the offer... genuine? Goro reached over to grab his phone, his stubbornness caving into temptation as he sent Amamiya a message back.

[I will have to see.]

[Cool. No pressure. I just want to see you.]

The heat that accumulated in his room held no contest to the blush sprawling across his cheeks. Shit.

He wanted to see _him_.

Goro checked his alarm clock and saw he still had some time before they were supposed to meet up, a good hour or so. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he figured at least it would be better than melting in his apartment. He was so caught up in the gusto of his brightened mood that he failed to notice a slew of notifications from his post on his blog, which was something he smugly prided himself on in private.

He ducked into his bathroom, making sure he was tidied up and began undoing his hair— only to stop and mutter under his breath. He didn't mind it at all, really. He decided to keep it like that.

There was nothing else to really do. He was completely ready with forty-five minutes to spare. He quickly snatched his phone, wallet, and keys then left his apartment in a whirlwind of anxious energy. He was going to seize the opportunities that were still being presented to him. To hell with it all. He knew there weren't going to be moments like this for much longer.

The hesitancy in his chest did not damper the pace of his steps.

Once on the train headed back to Shibuya, he slid his phone out and flicked away all the other notifications to his messages.

[I decided to come, maybe a few minutes late. Sorry for the inconvenience.]

He thought briefly to the bamboo tree filled with such bold, striking colors and desperate wishes. Perhaps... his was going to come true after all? No. This wasn't anything to do with fate. This was him taking control of his life and making decisions for himself.

[Okay! We will be around that area. Let me know when you're here.]

His heart was soaring in his chest, his throat tightened almost embarrassingly by how one little offer had made him so...

Happy.

Goro tapped his fingers nervously the entire way there. He almost missed his stop, so lost in his own thoughts for the millionth time that day, but he managed to muscle his way through the throng of people crammed in the station.

He pulled out his phone once more, sending Amamiya a very quick text that he was at the station.

[We are outside.]

The detective impatiently waited on the escalator, now pondering how he was going to interact with the others in Amamiya's friend circle. He knew of all of them through his investigation and vaguely remembered them from the TV station. He was almost positive it would work out and they'd somehow all magically be able to get along—

Doubt began to weigh down his footsteps.

This... really was stupid.

Why was he so eager to throw himself into a group that, should they actually be the Phantom Thieves, would not want him there? All for one person?

All for a chance?

The sun had begun to sink down over the tall buildings that framed Shibuya's main street and the distinct sound of fireworks crackling overhead signaled the celebration of Tanabata had started.

He was an idiot, getting so starry-eyed over something that obviously wasn't going to work out. The uncertainty of Amamiya being the leader of the Phantom Thieves was only being conjured by his denial of the situation. His inability to come to terms with the very real facts being laid out before him was leading him astray, blinding him to his goals.

But he wanted to lose sight of it all... if even for a little bit.

After all, should Amamiya be the leader of the Phantom Thieves... still offering to get close to the detective on the case of the Phantom Thieves was risky—

Perhaps they were in the same boat, after all. This offer of company was either an elaborate ruse to get close to knowing what Goro knew or...

Something more genuine.

A dark thought cackled in his head like thunder.

_Who cares?_

_Believe what you desire._

A dangerous line of thought, indeed. One that could easily unravel his entire composure that had been carefully and meticulously crafted over his years of existence.

It would take more than his insecurities to stop him. They were drawn together, even an idiot could see that.

He took a brave step forward from the station, snatching the opportunity for himself for once in his life.

And he saw him, a mop of messy black hair standing alongside two blondes, Sakamoto and Takamaki, the ever towering Kitagawa and who he could assume was Niijima. They were across the street from where he stood. He wasn't even too disappointed to see that Amamiya wasn't in a yukata.

His heart was drumming against his rib cage, excitement bursting from his voice as he tried to call their attention.

Booming thunder cut him off as the sky opened up— the smoke and fire that filled the air breaking up as heavy rain poured over the entire festival in an instant.

People were scrambling to seek shelter, the group he had his eyes trained on as well. He lost them in the crowd. Goro crossed the street anyway, scanning the flocks of people for the small, yet obvious cluster of high schoolers to no avail.

Quickly, he whipped out his phone to send a message.

[I'm across the street, I lost sight of you.]

He hit send, then his phone went black.

Goro pressed the on-button, squinting in the rain and decided it was best to seek shelter himself. The rain was all but pelting him now. He found an awning and tried his phone once more. Now that he was shielded from the fat drops of rain, he saw the battery symbol pop up before the phone promptly shut off. He updated his blog and didn't turn off his notifications...

It ate away at his battery and he was just so excited he didn't even notice.

Disappointment eroded his chest, bitterness clinging to his tongue.

 _You tried._ The voices in his head chimed in at once.

He didn't have his attache case which had his portable charger. He could go buy one, but by the time his phone started up again, they would probably have gotten tired of waiting for him and left. He could see the convenience store across from him in the haze of steam from the rain splashing on the hot roadway and the line in there was incredibly long. He gripped his phone in frustration and let out a staggered sigh of dismay.

This is what he got for trying.

It was kind of funny, considering the date and the festival in question. Legend had it that when the rain came through on this day, the star-crossed lovers could not meet. Not that he and Amamiya were anything like that, but perhaps it was fate that this would happen.

Typical.

He decided it was best to just go home.

This was a waste of time.

He barely heard his name being called over the clamber of disgruntled voices and the hammering of rain.

"-kechi!"

He blinked and looked up to see a very soaked Amamiya trudging towards him with a cheap looking umbrella.

What?

He was waving at him.

Goro waved back as the other teen approached him and ducked under the awning with him. "You made it."

He just stared at him. "Ah- Yes, though it seems the festival is canceled. How did you know I was here?"

Amamiya held up his phone showing him his message. "I tried texting back but my message never showed a read receipt so I bought an umbrella and went looking around."

Goro's face felt warm all of the sudden. "What about your friends?"

Amamiya leaned back on the wall of their small shelter from the raging downpour. "They went home already. Ann was soaked and wanted to change. It was a washout." He shifted his rain speckled glasses onto his nose and Goro could help but laugh at his pun.

Even in a storm, Amamiya had the most soothing presence.

"I believe that would be best, once it lets up a little bit that is."

"I think so too. Sorry about all this. There was no rain in the forecast."

Goro let out a soft sigh, the anxiety from earlier swept away in the hallowing rain.

"I believe I should blame you for not being able to control the weather." He jested with gusto and smiled at him. "Though I must apologize also, my phone died."

"Probably from your blog post, yeah?"

He blinked at looked over at Amamiya whose expression was one of absolute neutrality.

"An interesting deduction."

"I learned from the best."

A chuckle passed between them. "We both know that's not true, hm?" Goro asked simply, trying to keep the tone light.

"Yeah, you just wanted me to figure it out." He saw Amamiya fidget with his hair out of the corner of his vision. Even drenched he was still captivating. He cursed his bottom tier tastes and cursed Amamiya for being exactly his type.

"Perhaps." He mused with a slight smirk. He followed Amamiya's suit and neatened up his drenched hair. Hopefully, he didn't look like an idiot in front of the very person he never wanted to look like an idiot in front of. However, the implications of Amamiya's suggestion tumbled around in his head, somewhere amongst the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I'm glad to hear you read my blog. Is that something you indulge in regularly?" He couldn't help but grin a bit. Amamiya's reaction was priceless. The corner of his mouth twitched, his eyebrow raised behind the dark, soaked curls of his hair. Guilty as charged.

"Maybe I check now and again." He laughed, the nervousness of it not lost on Goro in the slightest. Good, at least he wasn't the only one.

"You have notifications on, I bet. Need to keep your eye on me?" He prodded.

"Ouch, right to the point I see. I saw your post today and... it just made me think that I wanted to see you today. You looked like you were having a lot of fun on that special too." Amamiya sounded like Goro had stabbed him and he was nursing a wounded pride with that particular accusation panning out to reality.

"Oh?" He felt more flattered than he probably should. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you came." There was an unspoken sentiment lingering behind those words and Goro resisted reading too much into them. However, when Amamiya turned to him, those warm slate eyes boring into his, he found himself breathless. Like the air in his lungs got caught on the words he was going to say and he was robbed of both his thoughts and words.

He was stunning.

The look in Amamiya's eyes mirrored his own emotions.

"I'm glad you came because I wanted to talk to you. About what you did for Yusuke." The other teen rubbed the back of his neck gingerly and Goro felt his chest constrict from the shock of ache that ran through it. He didn't do it for Amamiya nor Kitagawa. In the end, it benefitted Shido. Though he could have let it ride out a bit longer and let Kitagawa fall victim for the second time in his life to someone seeking to use him, it wasn't out of selflessness... it was due to taking yet another political opponent out of the picture.

However, he could not correct Amamiya's misunderstandings about the situation. He listened to the tarnished words of praise fall from those lips he sorely wanted to take for himself.

So he believed those words.

And made them his own grave.

"I didn't do much; you made the final observation."

"We've already talked about that. It's bullshit. You were just trying to give me a chance to help my friend."

"You're far more observant than you give yourself credit for, Amamiya-kun. I wouldn't have asked just anyone to be my partner." He shot him a soft smile. The rain around them was still coming down in sheets, gathering up around their shoes.

"Ren. You can just call me Ren." Ren offered in response. Luckily it was darker out now, the lights from the street evanescent in the heavy downpour, because Goro was sure the flush on his cheeks was as red as the obi around his waist.

"Then you can call me Goro." He wished the lump in his throat would go away. The other people around them had moved to seek a more permanent shelter from this sudden storm. He realized now that there were only the two of them under this store awning. The pelting of rain on Ren's cheap umbrella drowned out the strumming of his quickening heartbeats.

This was intense, this mood was stifling... more so than the heat.

"You—" It seemed Ren's words failed him too.

"Yes?"

"Is this crazy?" He blinked hard and looked at the other with quizzical wonderment.

“You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid.”

"This.” Ren motioned between the two of them. “I know you feel this too. It’s really obvious…” He didn’t say anything, just watched as the other sighed deeply.

“You know, I didn't like you at first," Ren started, the blunt honesty cutting across his spirits like a freshly sharpened knife, but he refrained from speaking. "I thought you came on super strong and you were really obnoxious and always out to prove me wrong about what I believed in but... I dunno." Ren rubbed his neck as his thoughts got lost in the patter of rain above them. "After what you did for Yusuke and after spending some time with you...I had a change of heart, I guess."

He swallowed hard and nodded, letting the words wash over him. "I do... have that effect on people I suppose. It's very common for people to feel wary of me, I suspect. But to voice it to me? You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"Probably a bit of both, honestly."

Refreshing. That was the word he was looking for to describe this entire situation. Someone actually being upfront with him rather than trying to win him over for their own personal game. In that way, Amamiya Ren became someone entirely new to him. It was comfortable not having that apprehension between them, to know exactly where he stood.

"Probably leaning towards the stupid side, I would say."

"Hey, I just admitted something really difficult, cut me some slack."

"Just an observation, Ren." He shivered slightly as a soft gust of wind cut through his still drenched yukata.

"Can I make another observation?"

"Go ahead."

"You look stunning."

He blinked in surprise as Ren voiced a thought he earlier had. It baffled him, making his eyes dart towards his body and the drenched yukata that was clinging to his form.  “I don’t know how you extrapolated that from the state I’m in right now bu—”

He didn't have much of a chance to finish his sentence as long fingers curled under his chin and gently lifted his face until he was staring into those gray eyes.

“Trust me, you look amazing.” The warm smile on Ren's lips pressed against his own. He barely had enough of his wits about him to understand exactly what was going on.

His mind was screaming at him to push away but he found himself unable to.

Ren was warm in a way that summer wasn't. Like a roaring fire in the dead of winter thawing his limbs. Like falling asleep in the countryside under a shady tree when the rest of the world could just dissolve around them and nothing else would matter. At least, that's how he assumed those types of things would feel like. Ren offered the experiences he would never have been able to seize before. Ren was freedom in that way.

Everything about him was so soothing and relaxing he found no qualms sinking further into the kiss that allowed him to block out every logical objection to the situation at hand.

At that moment, none of that mattered.

Which is why Goro wrapped his arm around Ren's waist and pulled him deeper into the kiss without an ounce of hesitation. Ren was against him; whatever pretense of nervous energy melted away as his tongue glossed over Goro's lips.

And Goro's lips willfully parted with a breathy gasp. The rain was a distant memory as their tongue grazed each other. Goro's stomach clenched in response and he dug his fingers further into Ren's damp shirt. This felt good. This felt too good. He pulled Ren flushed against him, allowing himself to moan ever so softly against Ren's tongue that was exploring his mouth. He could barely think anymore, just allowing the sensation of attraction to wash over him. He nipped at Ren's lip and tangled a hand into dark, drenched hair.

His body was moving on its own now. The buzzing of arousal that rushed through his body, every nerve attentive to just how close Ren's body was, the heat radiating off of him driving him crazy. He wanted him, he _needed_ him.

Until a gush of wind showered them with warm buckets of rain that slapped against them. Their hold on each other didn't lessen though their kiss broke. Goro all but yelped at the sudden splash of rain threatened to topple them over.

As their eyes met through mats of wet hair, the mood fizzled out like fireworks. Ren's hair was swept across his forehead and sticking up at odd angles but also oddly flat against his head. Goro tried everything he could not to laugh at the sight.

He didn't succeed for long.

Soon he had his head buried in the crook of Ren's neck, laughing. "You look... like a wet cat."

Ren all but hissed in response. "What about you? You look like another— wet...type of animal or something."

"Oh good one, I'm so hurt." He laughed harder.

"Good. Don't try me, Akechi Goro, I'm vicious," Ren teased, trying to rearrange his hair. He looked over at the umbrella which had been helping shield them from prying eyes. It was blown inside out.

"I... just bought that."

It made Goro laugh more.

"Stop laughing at my misfortune." He commented bluntly which just spurred bubbles of laughter from Goro.

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Liar." He watched Ren put the broken umbrella against the threshold of the closed store they were huddling down by. The word struck a bit closer to home than it probably should have. But for now. Just for now.

Those eyes were staring straight through him again. And he wanted to surrender to them. If only for a little bit.

“To answer your earlier question—I do think this is a bit crazy.” He offered a simple smile. “But indulge me a bit longer.”

It was Goro who continued their kiss starting tentative and soft and morphing to feverish and desperate. He could feel Ren grinning against his lips and felt more satisfaction from that than a thousand comments on his blog posts. He heard soft, breathy groans grace his lips louder than the clap of thunder around them.This feeling could not be topped by anything. Maybe.

He didn't know how long they had been out there, but the thunder could no longer be ignored as the rain continued to pelt down around them.

"Hmm perhaps, not here." He gasped loudly as Ren began to press hot kisses to his throat and collarbone. When the other pulled away he instantly regretted his words. But he could tell by the intense stare that endured in Ren's eyes that this wasn't over. Nowhere close to being over. And he was ready for it.

"Do you want to go back to Leblanc? Curry on me and we have a dryer."

He frowned ever so slightly. "I don't have extra clothes nor a phone charger."

"You can just borrow mine. You can stay the night too, if you want. Boss doesn’t come in until later on Sundays."

His conscience screamed at him to deny but—

For the second time, Goro allowed himself to indulge in the moment as it presented itself as he followed Ren to the station.

Though the legend of Tanabata tells of the tragic love between Orihime and Hikoboshi separated by the Milky Way to only meet on a fateful day should the weather allow it, sometimes love is found in the rain under the unseeable stars. Sometimes attraction bursts like fireworks and lingers like smoke in the sky. And sometimes it takes a lofty wish to inspire change.

And as the storm raged on both Goro and Ren found comfort in each other through heady breaths and soft moans. Through the blurred line between their bodies, they found comfort and unspoken longing.

Through the filtered darkness of the attic above Leblanc, Goro could still make out a knowing glint in Ren’s eyes as he sank between Ren’s legs. It made him shudder, knowing that someone’s full attention was on him at a time where he was not confident. His inexperience at such things was probably obvious as he mustered up his nerves to give an experimental lick to the head of Ren’s cock. But the way Ren’s fingers curled in his still damp hair lit a fire in his veins that made him want even more. He couldn’t believe for a moment that this was really happening, that someone would desire to share something like this with him. Akechi Goro who built himself from nothing. Yet the chorus of gasps and his name being chanted over and over like a prayer was enough to make him come alive in the glow of intimacy. Some part of themselves that looked past the obvious makeshift truth to find ill-advised trust in each other, if even for a short time.

“Come over again?” Ren asked as his fingers carded through Goro’s now dried hair. The sensation was enough to make Goro drowsy. In addition to filming, being caught in the rain and ending up back at Leblanc to bathe and continue where they left off in the storm and then clean up again... he was already utterly exhausted. The haze of arousal was making it difficult to concentrate on any sort of conversation. But he felt good. He felt—

Ren’s dusty attic was warm, but Ren’s body was warmer against his.

“Hm?”

“Come over again.” Ren repeated. “Don’t try to dodge me again, okay?”

He yawned and nodded. “You noticed that too, hm? Maybe you should become a detective.”

“I wouldn’t dream of putting you out of a job. Ouch!”

Goro pinched the tender flesh right under Ren’s rib. “Don’t get cocky.”

He heard Ren’s laugh through his chest first rather than his mouth. “Yeah, yeah. You haven’t agreed yet. Come over again.”

Goro ventured a glance up and mentally recoiled by how inviting Ren’s smile was. That was a dangerous thing indeed, making a habit of interacting with someone like this. However…

He agreed. He barely heard Ren’s last few words to him as he fell asleep and dreamt of stars streaming across the sky like fluttering pieces of paper on a bamboo tree in the summer wind.

He kept his word, Leblanc was a place he felt the most comfortable with this person feeling like one he had known for so many years. This relationship between them was something he trusted against his better judgment. In all certainty, he trusted it to fail as his plans came to fruition.

And it did, in the months to come, with a single gunshot as fate cast its players. This was not a situation where wishes could change things. It was stupid to ever expect otherwise. Inside, he was rotting away on the foolish notion that the choices he made back in the summer would somehow affect his future. Those choices he made in summer under clouded stars and in the pouring rain were a distraction he welcomed from the seriousness of his situation. That’s all. It was easier to tell himself such things, though the trigger still was difficult to pull.

Another gunshot as Crow’s signal was lost behind an iron barrier and Joker knew his eagerness to meet Akechi Goro in the middle had failed. Too little, too late. But he never doubted what they shared in Leblanc for a moment. And that’s why it was hard to hide his tears as he stared bleakly at the metal barricade that separated Goro from him. The barricade became his Milky Way, separating him from the possibilities of acceptance and love… And that was the hardest thing to admit to himself, that he deeply cared about Goro. As his teammates encouraged him to go on, he knew why it was so difficult to leave. He knew Akechi Goro better than any of them. And he shouldered that loss more than any of his teammates could ever know. And Ren missed him far more than he ever expected.

Even so, as the year wore on from a tearful winter to yet another lonely spring, the bamboo tree that Ren insisted on growing outside of Leblanc held one scrap of paper on it during July. It was wistful and indulgent in a way that reeked of desperation but it stood proud and strong even still.

However, he understood, more than anyone, that even as fate played its hand, a singular ace could unroot the system and turn the odds to anyone’s favor. He knew that better than anyone could possibly know.

And so the red paper danced in the breeze, an absurd wish left to fate that their stars would cross again.

_I want to see you again. Find me._

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/chromiekins)  
> and my wife's is [here](https://twitter.com/Kuronuma_Aoba)  
> Thank y'all!


End file.
